Y si no fuéramos amigos
by Shikamaru-Ordnajela
Summary: Luego de el encuentro con la joven Tara, nuestros heroes no han tenido tiempo para descansar,pero finalmente la vida les da un dia libre, sin embargo uno de ellos no esta en su habitual ser, por lo que la chica con poderes empaticos decide actuar.


**Si no fuéramos amigos...: **

_**"Porque a veces no necesitamos un amigo, necesitamos una Raven."**_

Nuestros jóvenes héroes apenas y habían regresado a su querida Jump City, cuando un mar de sorpresas los invadían, entre el ataque de aquel extraño monstro, los múltiples criminales menores de la ciudad y un ataque que otro de algún seudo villano como Johnny Rancid o el Doctor Luz; nuestros héroes a penas y habían tenido tiempo de comer y casi nada de tiempo para dormir. Y si a todo aquel trabajo le aumentamos el pequeño incidente con "Terra", los ánimos de nuestros jóvenes amigos no era el mejor.

Sin embargo aquella apacible mañana de primavera podría cambiar la interesante suerte que los muchachos habían tenido aquellas últimas semanas. El sol en el cielo, las nubes esponjosas a sus lados, una temperatura tibia, las suaves olas golpeando la costa de la rocosa isla y aquel olor a sal marina que no podía faltar; todo aquello junto a la falta de ataques de parte de algún perturbado villano; hacían creer a los muchachos que finalmente podrían relajarse.

Y así lo decidieron, por primera vez en ya largos meses, nuestros héroes por fin podían relajarse. Como era su costumbre Cyborg decidió pasar todo el día "libre" frente a la enorme pantalla de la sala de estar, jugando alguno de sus muchos videojuegos, como cosa rara el líder del grupo decide dejar a un lado su duro y serio entrenamiento para acompañar a robótico compañero a matar algunas neuronas frente a una pantalla; nuestra amiga alíen por otro había estado gran parte del día en la cocina de la torre T, preparando alguno de sus tan peculiares platillos, seguramente aquello era la razón por la que ninguno de los hombres del grupo se atrevía a acercarse a aquella zona de "guerra".

Pero la telepate del grupo; quien había estado todo el tiempo sentada frente a los locos conductores virtuales todo el tiempo, con una taza de te en una mano y un pequeño libro en la otra; no tenia miedo a intervenir en aquella dura batalla que la chica pelirroja tenia contra los productos alimenticios, y como había hecho ya muchas veces aquella mañana se levanto nuevamente en dirección a la cocina para prepararse una taza de te mas, con aquella pasividad y tranquilidad que la definían. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, una vez que la tetera se encontraba en su lugar calentando su parte baja, la joven dama gótica volteo a ver a sus compañeros masculinos nuevamente y con un movimiento únicamente de sus pupilas observo la entrada principal de aquella estancia, como quien espera a alguien o un recuerdo viene a su mente.

Aquel ligero movimiento, seguido por un insonoro suspiro podría haber pasado por alto por la mayoría de personas, pero no por nuestra curiosa y observadora amiga de ojos verdes.

-¿Pasa algo amiga Raven?-Pregunto con ingenuidad, mientras giraba la cabeza de una forma un tanto infantil.-

-No, nada.- Contesto con su monótona vos la joven gótica.-

-¿En serio?-Interrogo nuevamente la tamaraneana, con aquella ya molesta curiosidad.-

-¿Sabes donde esta Chico bestia?-Cambio de tema abruptamente la joven de cabellos morados.-

-No. Ahora que lo mencionas…- Respondió la joven con sorpresa.- No he visto al amigo verde en todo el día.- Término la chica con una sonrisa dirigida a su oscura amiga.-

-Hmmm.-Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta mientras miraba como su amiga de capa se retiraba, pero esta vez no al sofá si no en dirección a la puerta de aquella habitación, tan rápida y sigilosa que nadie además de Starfire se dio cuenta.-

-¡Raven!-Llamo la chica de cabellos rojizos a su amiga, justo cuando esta cerraba detrás de si la puerta.- Olvidaste tu te.- Agrego entre confundida y curiosa la joven extraterrestre.-

Chico Bestia no era del tipo de persona a la que le gustara estar solo, es mas, se podría decir que lo odiaba a muerte, pero desde el incidente con "Terra" el amigo verde no había estado exactamente de lo mas normal, a pesar de que mientras estaba con sus amigos trataba de ocultar aquella tristeza o preocupación de su ser, con las típicas bromas tontas y la sonrisa que tan bien lo caracterizaban, tal vez era aquella falsa actitud de "estoy perfectamente bien", la que no había alertado a sus compañeros, pero para cierta joven de poderes empáticos un llanto no se podía ocultar con una sonrisa.

Era verdad que Raven pareciera no preocuparse por nadie, y mucho menos por el idiota bromista del grupo que a veces pareciera que existe únicamente para irritarla y molestarla, pero aun así la joven había desarrollado una especie de afecto por el pequeño duende verde, razón por la que ahora no lo podía dejar hundiéndose en su soledad y tristeza, así como él la había ayudado en una ocasión, era momento para que ella tratara de ayudarlo esta vez.

Y así nuestra joven y oscura amiga comenzó a vagar por toda la torre, creo que es obvio para todos nosotros que es lo que buscaba, recorrió los pasillos, reviso telepáticamente la habitación del susodicho, busco por el gimnasio y el estacionamiento, incluso en la azotea, pero nada.

Luego de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, finalmente había reducido sus opciones a únicamente una; claro todo aquello dando por hecho que el joven verde no había abandonado las inmediaciones de la torre, aunque conociendo a Chico Bestia, eso era casi seguro; así que la joven de leotardo se dirigió a las afueras de la torre, caminando a su alrededor sobre aquella superficie rocosa que rodeaba al lugar que llamaba hogar. Y así camino por dos o tres minutos, hasta que lo encontró al tan esquivo chico camaleón, sentado en una piedra, una piedra donde ya habían estado juntos en una ocasión.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-Pregunto la dama gótica a una distancia bastante larga, siempre con su monótono tono- Deberías estar adentro viendo como Cyborg patea a Robín en ese videojuego suyo.- Comento la chica mientras se acercaba, para intentar comenzar una platica.-

-¡Nahh! Por hoy dejare que Cyborg saboree lo que es la victoria.- Bromeo sarcásticamente el chico, tomando en cuenta que jamás le había ganado al chico mitad robot. Así mismo volteo a ver de reojo a su ahora acompañante, seguramente como muchas otras esperando una sonrisa o risa ante su ingenioso comentario, pero solo se encontró con aquel frio y pasivo rostro de siempre.-Bufff…-Fue el sonido que salió de sus labios ante la falta de la reacción que esperaba.-

El silencio se apodero de la escena, pero no de aquellos silencios incomodos que te obligan a tocarte la nuca o el hombro en señal de desesperación, era mas el tipo de silencio que sueles disfrutar, incluso un chico hablador y social como Chico Bestia.

-¿Estas bien?- Rompió el silencio la dama gótica mientras se sentaba a prudente distancia de su verde amigo.-

-Claro.- El joven verde respondió con sorpresa.- Como siempre.- Sonrió a la chica de forma que sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, de una forma casi infantil.-

-¿Estas seguro? Desde lo de Tara, pareciera que nos estas evitando.- La sutileza no era amiga de Raven y la paciencia ya se le había agotado, luego de tantas semanas, había decidido ser directa.-

Los ojos del meta morfo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquel nombre, seguidos por una mirada caída hacia el mar. Sin embargo, solo quien le estuviera poniendo especial atención lo habría notado, pues tan rápido como pudo levanto su rostro y volvió a sonreís.- Claro que no, son solo ideas tuyas Rae, lo de ella ya esta olvidado.- Aquella sonrisa característica en su rostro seguía ahí.-

"No me digas Rae" Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de la chica gótica, pero si quería que su "terapia de choque" funcionara, no podía tomarle importancia a aquel detalle.- ¿Lo de quien?- Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad en su tono.-

-Tu sabes de quien.- Respondió fríamente Chico Bestia mientras desviaba su mirada al océano.-

-No. Dímelo.- Ordeno con sádico placer la joven mitad demonio. Pero no consiguió respuesta, el joven verde se limito a seguir observando al océano.- ¿Te refieres a Terra?-Pregunto la chica de capa en un tono tan monótono que hasta parecía hiriente.

-No era Terra, era Tara.-Respondió un poco mas molesto el chico verde sin voltear a ver.-

-No nos engañemos Chico Bestia, tanto tu como yo sabemos que era Terra.- Respondió fríamente la dama.-

-¡No, no lo era!-Finalmente el chico había perdido la paciencia.- Si lo hubiera sido me hubiera reconocido, me había abrazado, habría vuelto con nosotros, lo habría recordado.-La voz del muchacho se quebraba y los ojos brillosos se lograron observar cuando con furia volteo a ver a su acompañante.-

-O tal vez tiene miedo.- Respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo la dama. Los sollozos y gemidos de furia del joven muchacho, se detuvieron entonces, abriendo los ojos de par en par, prestando inusual atención a las palabras de su amiga.- Tal vez tiene miedo de que la rechacen, de que la rechacemos, tiene miedo de su pasado y de todo lo que hizo, tal vez cree que sus acciones son imperdonables.- Termino tranquilamente la chica, ahora con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, de alguna forma se sentía identificada.-

-Tal vez…-Respondió Chico Bestia, luego de varios minutos de silencio reflexivo.- Pero si es así… ¿Por qué no confió en mí? ¿Se supone que somos amigos?¿Se supone…-El joven dudo en seguir.- ¿Se supone que teníamos algo especial?-Finalmente se atrevió a concluir.-

-Ya te lo explique.- Respondió mas con enfado que con la comprensión buscada.- Tiene miedo, no sabe como reaccionaremos ante sus actos y ante ella. Lo mejor que podemos hacer como sus amigos es darle tiempo, dejar que tome sus decisiones. Y si lo que desea es no volvernos a ver, aceptarlo y simplemente dejar de sufrir por ella.-Comento con el mismo maldito tono de tranquilidad la joven dama.- Eso es lo que ella habría querido.- Volteo a observar a su acompañante.-

-Tal vez…Tienes razón.-Admitió finalmente el chico.-

El silencio se apodero nuevamente de los dos amigos, únicamente interrumpido por una que otra pequeña piedrecilla que el chico lanzaba al océano, aquel silencio que a ambos parecía agradar tanto, un silencio que tanto los calmaba, una forma de poder disfrutar su soledad, acompañados. Una silencio sanador.

-Sabes…-Finalmente el chico decidió romper el silencio.- Lo que mas me molesta…-Raven puso especial atención a sus palabras.- ¡Es que haya rechazado a un tipo como yo!-Chico Bestia hablaba con graciosa indignación.- Quiero decir, quien no quería estar conmigo.-Exclamo mas alegre de lo que alguien normal lo diría.-

-Eres un idiota.- Respondió Raven, mientras sus labio se inclinaban un milímetro hacia arriba, contenta por ver de nuevo a su bromista y tonto amigo.-

-¿Eso fue una sonrisa?- Pregunto intrigado el joven verde mientras hacia cara de cachorro feliz.-

-Tal vez.-Respondió la dama con su monótono tono de voz.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a la escena, durante el cual, el joven de piel verde no había quitado la vista de su oscura amiga, luego de varios minutos, finalmente la chica se canso de aquella tan extraña mirada posada en ella, dirigiendo una mirada un tanto amenazadora a su acompañante como diciendo "¿Qué rayos te pasa?". Tal vez fue aquella mirada o simplemente la naturaleza de Chico Bestia lo que hizo que finalmente dijera lo que tenía en su cabeza.

-Raven…¿Tu saldrías conmigo?-Pregunto finalmente el chico, a lo que la joven dama no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos mas de lo normal, al menos en ella, por lo que su amigo se apresuró a aclarar la pregunta.- Quiero decir…Si no nos conociéramos y te encontrara casualmente en la calle. ¿Saldrías conmigo?-Una vez aclarada la pregunta, la dama regreso a la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.-

-Creo que si.- Respondió la chica.- Si no fueras mi amigo, seguramente saldría contigo.-Termino tranquilamente la chica gótica.-

-Ohhh…-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico verde, el cual se mantuvo callado por varios minutos, con una cara de bobo; bueno mas bobo; que ni Raven comprendía, por lo que arqueo una ceja en genuina curiosidad. – Entonces…-La intriga que le estaba dando, era demasiado para el razonamiento lógico de la chica mitad demonio.- Ya no quiero que seas mi amiga.- Los ojos de Raven se abrieron de par en par. Por lo que Chico Bestia se apresuró a continuar. - ¿Ahora? ¿Saldras conmigo?-Pregunto mientras le sonreía a su "examiga"-

-Realmente eres un idiota. - Fueron las ultimas palabras que el joven meta morfo escucho justo antes de sentir la humedad en sus ropas y el frio del agua del océano calándole los huesos mientras sentía como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, debajo de un manto de azul y cristalina agua. Sin embargo mientras sufría aquella lenta agonía en las profundidades del océano, cuatro palabritas llegaron a sus oídos. –Pero prueba otra vez.-

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lo se...Lo se...Apesta...Plot usado hasta el cansancio...Trama barata...Cambios en los diálogos estúpidamente raros...Posiblemente por mantener los personajes lo mas fiel a su personalidad no logre hacerlo mejor...Y muchoooos errores mas...

Asi que siéntanse libres de criticar...Realmente no me agrado del todo la historia...Pero fue una inspiración "del minuto"...Y tenia ratos de no ver un oneshot de BB X R...Asi que dije... "Why not?" ...


End file.
